The Shifter
by EvergreenBreathe
Summary: Un dia Lady llega a DMC con una mision: Un rebelde hibrido que esta destruyendo todo en Fortuna. Sin embargo cuando Dante y Trish llegan ahi para realizar la mision se dan cuenta de que algo mucho mas obscuro esta sucediendo.Un plan maestro por un demonio mucho mas poderoso que el mismo Mundus sera solo el comienzo del infierno que se volveran sus vidas...


**A/N: Bueno...antes que nada quiero decir que no me robe esta historia ni nada por el estilo. Cambie mi nombre y decidi publicarla en español ya que es mi lengua materna y es mucho mas sencillo describir las cosas Domino el ingles,pero no tanto para escribirlo como el español. Sin mas alardeo espero y disfruten el primer capitulo**

* * *

"Ahhh~ es otro día de –solo relájate-"

Dante puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y recargo sus pies encima del escritorio que estaba frente a él, dándole una mordida a su pizza y moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la vieja música de rock que tocaba en su estéreo. Se sentía con los ánimos de dormir una siesta y cerro sus ojos empezando a dormir poco a poco hasta que la puerta de la oficina se abrió bruscamente

"¡Oye! ¡Levanta tu perezoso trasero. Tengo algo para ti!"

Esa era definitivamente la voz de Lady

"Hey Lady…¡Que bueno es escuchar de ti nena! ¿Cómo te la has pasado?"  
"Deja ya de tontear. Tengo algo para ti"  
"Oh ¿Enserio? ¿Al fin has lanzado tu tan esperado calendario?"

Lady miro letalmente a los ojos al caza-demonios

"Tengo una misión para ti Dante"  
"Genial~ Adelante pequeño muffin"  
"Hay un hibrido que a perdido control sobre sus poderes y se está volviendo loco en la ciudad, ha matado a todos incluso a sus propios padres. Es un peligro no solo para la ciudad si no para la raza humana…¿Quién sabe que este tramando?"  
"Okay~ ¿Asi que mi misión es matar a un descabellado hibrido cierto? ¿Por qué no esperar? Quiero decir…que las cosas se pongan peor como por ejemplo que llegue y me apuñale o monstruos enormes o tal vez la dominación del mundo"  
"Eso es lo que trato de decir imbécil" Lady suspiro "Es un peligro…y no sabes que tan lejos llegue su poder"  
"Ok, ok lo tengo…¿tienes alguna foto de el o me dirás "¡Busca al tipo loco!"

Lady saco una foto de uno de los bolsillos de su blusa y la puso sobre el escritorio de Dante

"Aquí tienes"  
"Espera…" Dante soltó una risita "¿El hibrido es un niño? Como sea…alguien tiene que hacer este trabajo ¿Dónde es la fiesta Lady?"  
"Un viejo y familiar lugar…Fortuna"  
"Wooow…las cosas se van a poner divertidas, en verdad ame la última vez que fui de vacaciones ahí"

Dante se levanto de su silla y aplaudió un par de veces

"¡Trish! ¡Alista tu bolso cariño! Nos vamos de viaje"

Después de eso Dante tomo de nuevo la fotografía en sus manos, el niño le era conocido…se parecía a alguien que ya conocía, pero que justo ahora no podía recordar

"Por cierto Lady…tus ojos…son diferentes…¿Qué les hiciste nena?"  
"No importa, ve a la misión"

Lady dejo el lugar y Dante se quedo con esa duda. La última vez que vio los ojos de Lady eran uno de color rojo y el otro de color azul…esta vez ambos eran cafés. Se encogió de hombros, las mujeres suelen cambiar su apariencia de un día para otro…

**UN TANTO LEJOS DE DEVIL MAY CRY…  
EN FORTUNA **

"¡No puedo hacerlo!"  
"¡Claro que sí! Mira, solo debes tomarlo con ambas manos asi…una encima de la otra ¿Vez? Es sencillo"

7 años han pasado desde los horribles tiempos que Fortuna vivió. Las cosas estaban lentamente regresando a la normalidad con la gente recuperando sus vidas y reconstruyendo la destruida ciudad

El héroe de 7 años atrás, Nero, ahora mismo tenía otro trabajo distinto a asesinar demonios: Enseñarle a un niño de 6 años como agarrar un bate de beisbol en el patio trasero de su casa

"¿Asi?" El niño dijo  
"¡Si! ¡Asi es! Ahora te lanzare la pelota ¿ok? Tienes que batearla lo más lejos que puedas"  
"Entiendo, entiendo"

Nero lanzo la pelota con poca fuerza en la dirección del niño mientras que abanicaba su bate con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento. Pero fallo por apenas una o dos pulgadas. Nero suspiro y se acerco al niño cuando este empezó a llorar, cargándolo entre sus brazos

"¿Qué sucede amigo?"  
"No…puedo hacerlo"  
"Vamos…solo eres un niño, mientras más practiques mejor te volverás"  
"¿Y que tanto se va a tardar eso?"  
"Hmm…No lo sé, pero no será muy lejos lo prometo" Nero limpio sus lagrimas  
"¿En verdad?"  
"Promesa amigo. No llores mas"

Nero beso su mejilla y después empezó a hacerle cosquillas, causando que el niño estallara en risas y poco después el también, contagiándose de su pegajosa, aguda risa

"Ahí están"

Una voz femenina se escucho en el patio trasero de la casa. El niño pronto empezó a moverse incomodo en los brazos de Nero y trataba de bajarse al suelo

"Kyrie" Nero dijo y después sonrió bajando al niño al suelo  
"¡Mami!" el niño grito, corriendo hacia los brazos de Kyrie  
"Hey Klaus…¿Qué estabas haciendo?"  
"Estaba jugando beisbol…bueno yo no…quiero decir yo y mi papa estábamos jugando beisbol pero yo no podía golpear la pelota entonces empecé a llorar como un bebe y papá me dijo que no debería llorar porque mientras más practique mejor me volveré y entonces papá empezó a hacerme cosquillas y me reí mucho y luego tu llegaste" Dijo con una satisfecha sonrisa  
"Que hermosa explicación" contesto la joven, riéndose un poco "¿Por qué no entras a la casa y tomas un baño? Te preparare tu platillo favorito para la cena"

El niño asintió felizmente y corrió dentro de la casa

"Asi que cenaremos espagueti" Nero dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro  
"¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?" pregunto Kyrie, regresando la sonrisa  
"Bueno…solo quería quejarme" soltó una risita "De hecho, tengo hambre"  
"Gracias por cuidar de el Nero"  
"Hey…¿Cómo me puedo negar a ese perico saltarín? Es mi hijo…"

Kyrie se acerco a él y acaricio su mejilla

"¿Aun no puedes creerlo cierto?"  
"No del todo" beso rápidamente sus labios "No importa mucho ahora"

Se separo de ella y luego tomo su mano

"Vamos adentro, tienes que alimentar a un perico saltarín"

Después de la cena los tres estaban platicando en la mesa. Klaus era un niño pequeño, nacido un año después de los incidentes de Fortuna. Tenía el cabello café y la personalidad de Kyrie mientras que heredo la apariencia y los ojos de Nero. Pero…había algo que le preocupaba a Nero…Klaus…¿Era un hibrido? Después de todo el no era demonio completamente…

"Oye Klaus" Nero hablo "Es hora de ir a la cama, vamos"  
"No papá" se quejo "No quiero ir a dormir aun~ ¡No tengo sueño!"  
"¿Y? Ya dije que es hora de dormir. No lo repetiré, vamos"  
"Papá~ se quejo de nuevo, haciendo una especie de berrinche "¡Mami! Dile algo"  
"Algo" Kyrie contesto, tratando de no reír  
"¡No eso! Papi por favor~" Miro a Nero con suplicantes y profundos ojos azules y Nero siendo el –intento ser un padre estricto- solo pudo suspirar  
"Esta bien…no tienes sueño y no te quieres ir a dormir. Eso esta genial para mi amigo. Pero aun asi te irás a la cama ¿entiendes?"  
"¿Me cuentas una historia?"  
"Ya veremos"  
"Papá~"  
"Esta bien…te contare una historia. Pero por favor, vayamos a tu recamara"

Klaus asintió y salto de su silla, dándole un beso de buenas noches a Kyrie y luego saltando a los brazos de Nero, listo para ir a la cama

Al día siguiente, Klaus despertó muy temprano diciendo que tenía bastante hambre. Kyrie lo mando a la tienda que estaba justo enfrente de su casa para que comprara el desayuno y Nero, preocupado por el pequeño, salió de la casa para asegurar que todo estuviera bien. Cuando Klaus salió de la tienda, sin embargo, la siguiente escena corrió en cámara lenta para Nero, escuchando su sangre correr salvajemente por sus venas y la furia poco a poco apoderarse de el

Un hombre en gabardina roja atacaba directamente a Klaus…y la primera cosa que Nero hace es quitarse el guante que cubría su brazo demoniaco, no importándole ya lo que viera el pequeño ni la gente alrededor. Pronto se interpuso en el medio

Cuando el joven caza-demonios por fin pudo ver al agresor, se asombro y al mismo tiempo se sintió profundamente decepcionado

Era Dante…

* * *

**A/N: Y aqui empieza todo...por favor no me maten lol. Dejen un review en verdad me ayudaria mucho a mejorar y a decirme si les gusto. En fin...nos vemos a la proxima con el siguiente cap. Adio~s**


End file.
